


Touched For the Very First Time

by Darth_Darling



Series: Neurodivergent Promnis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Ignis, body issues, virgin prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: Set after Chapter 4 of You May Be A Mess.Prompto, finally having told Ignis his darkest secret, is finally ready to give him everything.





	Touched For the Very First Time

Prompto had no idea what he was doing. It was both thrilling and terrifying.

Ignis was currently in bed, waiting for him. Prompto went into the bathroom as normal to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. He did brush his teeth, but the pajamas were still neatly folded off to the side, and the rest of his clothes were piled on the floor at his feet. He took off the last of his bracelets and placed it down on the counter. Eventually, he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.

God when was the last time he really looked at himself like this? It wasn’t something he liked to do often. He would strip, shower in the dark, get dressed quickly, and be out and about again. You can’t stop to think about how ugly you are if you don’t look at yourself or give yourself the moment of pause to think over it. Prompto frowned, running a hand over his stomach. Thankfully it was still flat, but he did have faint stretch marks still that never truly left.

What would Iggy say?

A part of him wanted to put his pajamas back on and forget this whole endeavor, but the other part? The other part wanted him to trust Ignis and his love. They’ve made out enough times for Prompto to be certain that yes, Ignis can get a boner, and get one because of him. It kinda freaked him out at first, but now it gave him a streak of confidence that he never knew he could get.

Shit, Ignis must be wondering about what’s taking him so long. With a sigh, he turned off the light, turned around, and opened the door into the bedroom.

“Ah, there you are,” Ignis said without looking up from his cooking magazine. “I was beginning to wonder if-“ He looked up and his words were caught in his through. Prompto stood still, one arm hanging down by his side while the other snaked around the back, grasping onto it, leaving his full front completely exposed.

“Hey,” Prompto laughed nervously.

“Hi,” Ignis replied back, a warm flush slowly taking over his face. Neither of them moved.

“So, um,” Prompto turned to look Ignis in the face. “Do you… like… what you see?”

“Absolutely,” Ignis said quickly. “May I… or is this look but don’t touch?”

“I’m a person, not a painting!” Prompto laughed. “Yes, of course I want you to touch me. So, can I join you?” Ignis pulled the covers off his lap and spread his legs slightly. Prompto swallowed thickly, Ignis was already starting to tent in his pajama bottoms. Prompto skirted across the room and settled between his legs on the bed.

Now that he was up close he could really see what he was doing to Ignis. His face was flushed, a pink dusting across his cheeks like he had just applied make up. His pupils were wider than usual, and he was breathing slightly stronger than normal. His posture however, seemed to tighten up, either out of nervousness or anticipation. Prompto rested one hand on Ignis’ right thigh and let his other hand crawl up his chest and stop at his shoulder, and then leaned in to kiss him soft and slow. Ignis eagerly reciprocated, his hands clutching onto Prompto’s waist.

“Have you ever done this before?” Prompto asked, breaking away.

“To be honest, no, I haven’t,” Ignis replied sheepishly.

“Really?” Prompto’s eyes widened. “You would think that you’d have had people that would have wanted to…”

“Of course there were,” Ignis huffed. “They did, but I didn’t. And I was much too busy with duties and Noctis to seek out something so… Casual. The thought of doing something like this with someone I barely know is revolting either way.”

“Yeah, makes sense,” Prompto laughed. “So… What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?” Ignis asked back.

“I mean, don’t people do, like butt stuff?” Prompto asked. “That’s what guys do right?”

“We can, but we don’t have to,” Ignis started, his eyes glanced away, embarrassed. “Besides, its probably not a good idea for either of us to jump into something so invasive right now. I do have an idea though.”

“Really? Wha-IIIIP!?” Before Prompto could finish, Ignis grabbed onto him and flipped him over onto his back, getting a shrill, surprised cry out of him. Ignis parted his legs and nestled between them, his hard length pressed against Prompto’s thigh. He pulled his soft, cotton sleep shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He leaned over him and pressed his face close.

“How about I explore every inch of your body,” Ignis whispered huskily into his ear. “And touch you until can only scream my name?” He then bit and pulled on Prompto’s ear lobe for good measure.

“Oh Gods, yes, please Iggy!” Prompto whined, now fully hard himself. He moved his leg, the one that Ignis had his weight and cock resting on, pulling a gasp out of him. With consent ensured, Ignis dropped his full weight onto him.

Ignis began by kissing down his jaw until reaching his neck, where he began to bite, nibble, and suck. Their bare chests were now touching, and he began to grind his clothed dick against Prompto’s, who rolled his hips against his as well.

“Ahh! That feels so good,” Prompto moaned. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Ignis’ waist, pulling him closer, while hooking his arms underneath Ignis’ and grabbing onto his back. Ignis hummed in acknowledgement as he kissed his way down to the base of his neck and back up the other side. He steadied himself with one hand pressed on the bed while using the other to feel up Prompto’s chest and giving an experimental pinch to one of Prompto’s nipples, causing him to squeak.

“How was that?” Ignis asked, pulling back from Prompto’s neck. His hand however remained on his chest. He pinched and rolled Prompto’s nipple again, earning a loud gasp.

“its weird, but good weird?” Prompto answered. Ignis nodded in approval.

“All right then,” Ignis responded, kissing down his chest. “How about this?” He then dived down onto Prompto’s other nipple, giving it a lick with the flat of his tongue before sucking.

“OooOOOH shit!” he cried out, voice hitching. “That’s way better! Fuuuck!” Ignis popped off once it was hard and the skin around it red and swollen and moved over to the other to repeat. “Mmmmh!” Prompto cried, bucking his hips harder against Ignis’.

“How are you feeling now, love?” Ignis asked, pulling off and leaning back on his haunches. He gazed down at Prompto, drinking in his flushed skin and trembling body. His cock was hard and tilting just ever so slightly to the right, a bead of pre-come glistening on the tip.

“I’m feeling way too fucking horny,” Prompto moaned. “What next?” Ignis smiled and scoot towards the side of the bed. He leaned over to pull open the top drawer of the side table.

“Tell me Prompto, have you ever fingered yourself?” Ignis asked. Prompto nodded.

“Yeah, sometimes in the shower, but I’m not that flexible so it isn’t that great,” His eyes widened. “Wait, are you going to… Do you want to…?”

“That is the intention, yes,” Ignis grinned, pulling out a medium sized box. He pulled out from it a bottom of lube, and a black latex glove. Ignis pulled on the glove, yanking at the wrist, and then letting it go with a snap.

“Oooh shit,” Prompto whined. “Have I told you about the glove kink, because you’re seriously checking that box right now.”

“I’m glad you find you erotic,” Ignis chuckled. “This is for cleanliness, but I will keep that in mind for next time.” He then popped open the bottle of lube and poured it onto his gloved hand. “Spread your legs for me, won’t you darling?” Prompto splayed his legs open on command and angled his hips to give Ignis better access.

“Like this?” Prompto asked coyly, giving his hips a shake.

“Perfect,” Ignis compliment. He let his lubed hand glide down the cleft between his cheeks, and pressed a tip over the puckered entrance, ever so lightly. “Now, for this to work, I need you to relax. Work with me on that?”

“What do you meaHHHH!!!” Prompto cried out as Ignis licked up Prompto’s cock from base to tip, and as his mouth closed around his head, he slid his first finger in. “Oh Six Iggy yes!” Prompto thrust up into his mouth and threw his arm over his head, grasping onto the pillow. Ignis began to shallowly thrust his finger in out, twisting experimentally until it began to slip back and forth freely. He gave the head of Prompto’s cock one last kiss before pulling away.

“You’re doing so well,” Ignis mused, pouring more lube onto his hand and nudging in a second finger, earning a whine from Prompto. “Tell me now, is this better than when you were masturbating?”

“So much better!” Prompto keened, biting his lip. “I bet you can get another one in. Pleaseeee!” Ignis hummed in agreement and after scissoring a bit with the first two, he popped the third one. He thrust shallowly once or twice and added a bit more lube. He pulled his three fingers out until just the tips were in, and then thrust them back in hard and fast. “IGGGGY!!!!”

“I dare say you’ve done this before,” Iggy commented, finger fucking his hard and fast, loosening him up. “Have you used toys before?”

“Yeaaaaahhhh!” Prompto moaned, rocking his hips with Ignis’ fingers. “Its not my favorite thing to use. Too stiff and unrealistic, but sometimes, when I was so horny thinking of you, I’d use one.” Prompto threw his head back to moan as Ignis brushed against his prostate. “YES!”

“Oh do you like that?” Ignis asked mischievously. He angled his hand and began to thrust against that spot a couple for times, before pressing hard and rubbing against it consistently.

“YES YES YES YES!!!” Prompto screamed. “IGGY!!! Fuck me! Please! I need you in me!” Ignis stilled his movement, but Prompto earnestly began to press back against him, fucking himself on his hand.

“Do you think you can handle that?” Ignis asked, his cock twitching at the thought. He wanted nothing more… But he knew it wasn’t something to just jump onto. You could get hurt, that’s what he had read at least.

“Please, Iggy, please!” Prompto whined. “I can do it, please! You don’t know how long I’ve wanted your dick in me. Pretty please, let me have your dick!”

All of Ignis’ constitution went out the window.

“Fuck,” he swore, pulling his hand out. He pulled the glove off wrist first and tossed it aside. He shoved off his bottoms and underwear, kicking it off with his foot. He quickly reached for the box and pulled the first condom he had out. He tore it open, and rolled it onto his cock, and once wrapped up, drizzled more lube onto himself. He gave himself a few tugs, to distribute the lube evenly. “Ah!” He hissed to himself, rubbing just slightly more than needed, his own pleasure building. “Here, raise your legs up a bit,” Ignis demanded, using is right hand to hold up Prompto’s left thigh, giving him better access to his entrance. He lined them up with his left hand and pressed his head against his loosened hole.

“MMMH! Yes!” Prompto cried out happily. “I’m ready, do it!”

“Okay,” Ignis agreed, and pressed forward until his head was fully inside. “Fucking Ramus, you’re wonderful,” He moaned out. Prompto let out an incomprehensible squeal. He began to slide forward slowly until he rested against him balls-deep.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” Prompto panted, his breathes coming in heavy. “I’m so full, you’re so good Iggy, you’re so good. Fuck me!” Ignis moved his hand way from Prompto’s thigh, letting it wrap around his waist naturally. He let it snake up behind Prompto’s head, and forced him to tilt it forward, so that he could face him. Ignis leaned forward to kiss him, tongue swiping at his bottom lip, and he began to shallowly thrust.

He began a slow rhythm, allowing both of them to get used to the new feeling. Prompto kissed him back hard, and wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly, holding on for dear life. Once Ignis was sure Prompto was not experiencing any discomfort he began to move faster.

“You feel so good,” Ignis moaned, breaking the kiss, unable to hold himself back any longer. “You’re so much better than I imagined.” He kissed down the side of his face and began sucking on his neck again.

“Fuuck Iggy!” Prompto cried out, voice pitching even higher. “Fuck me harder! Make me yourraa whore!” Prompto moaned. “Iggy! I don’t want! Ah! I don’t want to belong to anyone but you!!!”

Ignis leaned back and grabbed back onto Prompto’s thighs, pushing them up and apart again. He then pulled his cock out until just the head was left and slammed back in hard, the sound of his balls slapping permeating the room, and began to set this up as the new rhythm.

“AH AH AHHHhhhhH! Iggy yes!” Prompto cried out. “You’re so good! I love you! I love you!”

“Ah! I’m close,” Ignis moaned, picking up speed. He pulled Prompto’s left leg closer and draped it over his shoulder, and used his free hand to jerk Prompto off, using his dribbled pre-come as lubricant.

“IIGGGYY!” Prompto cried! “Yes, yes, yes, I Love YOU, Yes YESSS!” Prompto finally arched off the bed, throwing his head back as he came into Iggy’s hand. His anal cavity began to clench and spasm around Ignis, who after a few more thrusts finished as well with a soft moan.

“Well, that went well,” Ignis commented, leaning back to pull out, but Prompto wrapped his arms around him, trapping him inside.

“Noo… You… you can’t move,” Prompto panted. “Stay with me like this first.” He reached out and grabbed onto Ignis’ face, pulling him close and kissing him. Ignis was too exhausted to argue, and kissed back, let his weight fall onto him. Prompto wiggled his hips.

“You’re amazing,” Ignis commented as Prompto pulled away from the kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Prompto smiled. “I can’t believe we lost our virginities to each other.”

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way, darling.”

Ignis’ cock eventually slipped out on its own, and he got up to remove and dispose of the condom in the bathroom. When he came back Prompto was still sprawled on the bed, his body rosy and glistening, and his eyes half-lidded in bliss. Part of him wanted to take a photo, but he knew they had not discussed such matters yet and buried the thought. He laid back down on the bed next to Prompto, who rolled over close to him. Satisfied with their skin to skin content his eyes finally slipped fully closed. Ignis ruffled his hair and gave his forehead a kiss, and settled down as well, closing his eyes.

They both slept better than they ever had together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo Boy! This took forever to write! It's been a couple years since I've last written smut.
> 
> If you guys have any other smut ideas, you can drop them in the comments or send them to me on tumblr, where I go by Darth-Darling. I hope to hear from you guys!


End file.
